


Antlia Regulus Black

by Lillymoid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Mentions of Rape, Metamorphmagus, Multi, Some Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillymoid/pseuds/Lillymoid
Summary: Harry Potter isn't quite Harry Potter. After a close almost death thanks to his relatives he contacts the dark lord. A dark lord he helped bring back. He hasn't been the golden boy for a long time. Crushing hard on three diffrent men.





	1. Chapter 1

It started before the chamber of secrets Incident. It was his second year when Harry Potter decided that following Voldemort was in his best interest. This was something he never told his friends.

So when he went into the chamber playing Wizarding Hero and The Gryffindor Golden Boy he didn't destroy the real diary.

Harry made a deal with a very good looking Tom Riddle who he knew as Lord Voldemort. The deal was that Voldemort showing up at this time wasn't smart, so when he did appear, Harry would give the diary to his lord, explaining why he did so.

Everyone wanted to control Harry because of his power. Harry was more powerful then Dumbledore and Voldemort combined but he never showed above average wand work or spells. 

Harry was a Slytherin indeed. Because of his power, Harry had a wand special made for him in a wand shop in France. The wand he got at Olivander's was all good and well but it would never work for him to his full potential.

Pouring that much magic into a wand would destroy it. An event Harry wanted to avoid because people would ask questions. Questions Harry didn't want to answer.

So his third year when he was dealing with Sirius and Remus, he played the part of James Potter's son. He knew it was possible Lily was his mother but he knew full well that James was not his father. 

Harry didn't like Sirius that much. Sirius hated everything Slytherin. He was mean to Professor Snape, a man who Harry respected greatly. Sirius was loud and brash, just like Ron he guessed and maybe that's why he didn't like him. Though Sirius only helped his image as a Gryffindor Golden boy.

Harry's four year brought out the Triwizard tournament, an event that he ended up asking young Tom Riddle for advice and held onto the diary 24/7. Harry knew that Voldemort planned his resurrection during the tournament. 

Harry spent a lot of his fourth year practising in secret his wandless and wordless magic. With danger at every step, he knew he might need it.

○○○○

"Wormtail, kill the spare!"

"Yes, master." And with that began the resurrection of the ceremony. One Harry ended up taking over for as wormtail was a cowering idiot. Harry easily escaped the prison he was in.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew-"

"Wormtail, your dead," Harry said that as he pulled out his special made wand and killed him. He did not like the sound of that. He would do this ritual. He knew the man who was Moody was a fake, so he called him threw wormtail's dark mark.

"What, you're not my lord." Barty Crouch Jr. said.

"Of course not, but I need help to resurrect the dark lord. Cast an imperio on wormtail. No one can know that I helped in this."

"Of course." Barty did as so. He knew whoever was Harry Potter was really going to help his lord. Harry dumped the diary into the cauldron

"The bones of the servant, unknowingly given, will renew his master to this correct body," Harry said as he took the bones out of wormtail's body with leaving his body intact.

"Flesh of the faithful and loving servant, willing given, will revive your master to his full potential," Harry said gesturing for Barty to give him his hand, as Harry cut off his middle finger and dropped it into the cauldron. 

"Blood of your friend, willingly taken, will resurrect your ally," Harry said as he let Barty take his blood and give it to Voldemort. Tom always said that the words in the ritual matter.

Harry and Barty watched as Lord Voldemort came out of the cauldron. Instead of the snake-like figure that went into the cauldron, was about a 30-year-old version of himself. Harry called forth more than just a robe for his friend to dress in.

"Harry, what did you do to wormtail?" Voldemort asked. Harry was on his knee bowing to his Lord.

"My lord, he was a coward and you needed more suitable words for your resection. I called Barty Crouch Jr. to help me complete the ritual in a better manner so you would return stronger and that similar to your old self."

Voldemort examined himself. His eyes still red but the rest of him looked to be an older version of his 16-year-old self.

"My Lord, if I may. I do not wish for anyone to know my involvement in your resection. I think it would be to our benefit if I continued to play the golden boy hero and let it continue until it cannot be avoided anymore." Harry said still kneeling on the ground. Unlike all of the other followers, Harry always met his eyes with Voldemort. He may follow but he would not be a mindless servant, he was an ally.

"Indeed, but what shall I do then?" 

"Barty has sworn on his magic that he would not reveal me until the correct time. He would be silenced by his own magic before he could finish, but instead of giving me away he would say something that would make me look like a golden boy. He has control over Wormtail's body and we will make it like I was unwilling to watch while wormtail did the ritual."

"That seems smart, how did you come up with this plan. How do I know you will not turn your back on me?"

"I'm a Slytherin in a lions body. I picked Gryffindor before I knew anything, during my second year I figured it would work to my advantage while being my full potential to use my Slytherin side. You will know I will never turn my back on you as you can see into my mind."

"Indeed."

"I know there is no use in delaying this any further, but Severus Snape. He turned spy against you once you decided to kill Lily Evans. He has vowed to protect me, Dumbledore does not own him but he must play his act. I believe if I can go at this the right way, I can get him back to your side. When you see him do not kill him. He will follow me I know it." Harry said. He returned to his cage and made him look like the perfect golden boy while Voldemort called his followers.

○○○○

As he returned back to school playing his part with the body of Cedric. Before then Barty had already returned to play his part of Moody once more. Once they played their parts, Harry went to Professor Snape once no one would notice, he made certain of it himself. He knocked on Professor Snape's office door, knowing the man would still be in his office.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" He spat the name. Harry knew it was an elaborate facade. The potions master worked hard for all of the parts he played. A true Slytherin indeed.

"May I speak to you, sir?" Harry asked. Professor Snape let him into his office. He warded the rooms well. He was not yet ready to reveals plans to the potions master.

"What is it." 

"I wish to apologize for the potions incident. I swear on my magic that I'd never tell a soul of what James Potter did to you unless given direct permission from you." Severus was surprised at how powerful the boy was when he felt it the vow take hold.

"How?"

"How am I so powerful yet no one notices?" Snape nodded at once a loss for words.

"I hide my true powers, I do not think anyone is yet ready to see me as anything other than the golden boy."

"I doubt that you've come here for just that."

"You are correct sir. I want to continue our lessons this coming school year. With Voldemort back and now fake Moody, I'm unsure who to trust."

"Then why are you here, if you're unsure who to trust. I'm your most hated teacher."

"Well it's simple sir, you have never put me in danger and had always protected me. I have never doubted you since my first year admittedly. I respect you and I trust you. You will not go easy on me and you won't treat me as a child as everyone else does."

"You are a child. Why not go to Dumbledore? He is after all the headmaster."

"The headmaster has put me in a lot of danger, Professor. First year I had to go after Voldemort. Second year I had to save Ginny from the chamber of secrets. Third year I was almost attacked by a werewolf and had my soul sucked out by dementors. This year I was placed by fake moody into the goblet of fire to compete in the Triwizard tournament. Where in any of these events does it seem like the headmaster has been trying to help me?"

"What about your friends?"

"I always faced most of these alone, they helped get me there but in the end, it's me against any danger there is."

"We will continue lesson next year then. You are pants at controlling your mind, so be prepared for actually potion lessons."

"Thank you, sir."

○○○○

It was July he was at his relatives' house, his friends were not talking to him, and now he had not eaten since he left Hogwarts. If it wasn't for his magic, he wouldn't have been alive.

^Tom can you hear me?^ Harry asked focusing his mind on Voldemort.

^Don't use that name.^ Voldemort said angrily back.

^What are you doing?^ Harry asked quietly, he needed something to distract him from the pain of not having any food. He would take the torture curse over this pain any day.

^I'm in a meeting.^ Harry knew what kind of meeting it was.

^Can I watch?^

^Why would you want to watch?^ At this point, Voldemort knew something was wrong. The boy had yet to respond after a minute Voldemort ignored his followers and started pacing willing the voice in his head known as Harry talk to him again.

This went on for half an hour. Voldemort kept saying things trying to get Harry to respond. Something was not right. After the sixty-third threat, yes he counted, Harry finally responded.

^I want to know what they're like.^

^I don't believe you. You took way to long to answer that. Now tell me the real reason.^

^I rather not have the last thing I see is the white walls.^

^Show me, what you're seeing.^ 

Harry did as so, he helped Tom into his mind. Voldemort was disgusted. It looked to be a cupboard under the stairs, it was mostly dark, and he could feel the unnatural amount of pain coming from the boy. Whoever this boy was he was not the strong man he was used to.

^Charming right?^

^How are you not bothered by this? This isn't normal.^

^Normal does not do Harry Potter. This is my bedroom. My lovely bedroom, given to me by my loving family.^

^What do you mean?^

^Dumbledore gave me to my aunt on my mum's side, said for blood wards. The wards do not exist, all that exists is a list of all and any spells wandless, wordless, or not cast. Anyways my aunt is a muggle with her Muggle husband and muggle son. They hate magic.^

^You shouldn't be alive right now.^

^I haven't eaten since Hogwarts but this is normal, maybe soon I could get bread or something. I can go another six hours before I pass out as my magic would be too be drained to keep me alive. Although with these wounds it should be maybe three and a half as it will spend a lot of time healing me.^

At hearing this Voldemort's magic was out of control, all his death eaters looked afraid but had no clue what happened. No one has spoken in almost an hour.

"Severus, Alexander, stay behind. Everyone else dismissed." Voldemort added some of his magic to the command to get them out of there faster.

"My lord?" Severus asked. The man who went by Alexander was also known as Remus Lupin. Voldemort knew as much.

^We will be there to save you, Harry. It shouldn't be too long. Where are you at?^

^Number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. You know Tom. I always thought you were handsome. Remus and Severus too, but you most of all. I love you all, I hoped once I got older I might have a chance. I regret I might not be able to tell them. If I die can you tell them for me?^

"Damn it, Harry, I will kill Dumbledore." Voldemort didn't realize he said it out loud. "We are going to Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. You will not tell Dumbledore about this. I'll explain after. This needs to be done as soon as possible." Voldemort said as the apparated to the location.

"Where are we?" Alexander asked.

"You'll see. There are wards on that house that need to be taken down before we can enter. It monitors all magical use. Wandless, wordless, or not. We cannot enter there without taking those down." The three of them did so. Remus being the Gryffindor he was knocked on the door. Harry's aunt answered the door. Severus put two and two together as he made his way inside without saying anything. 

Voldemort looked at the house in disgust. He moved quickly to the cupboard under the stairs. Severus was right behind him. Remus/Alexander was there to make sure the muggles didn't try anything. He opened the cupboard to see Harry in a worse state as the pain he felt was. 

"Harry, we're here. It will be alright. Stay with us. Come on Harry. Severus has some potions that will help you and I'll cast some spells to heal you before we can get out of here." Voldemort said frantically. The two men had never seen him so lost. Seeing the state that Harry was in they understood. 

They both worked hard to get him stable. Severus realised why Voldemort asked for these potions. He had an idea what state he would be in when they arrived but the look on Voldemort's face said this was worse then what he expected.

^Thank you, Tom. Make them pay okay?^

"Damn it Harry stop talking like that you're not going to die, I refuse to let you." A few seconds a flash of red appeared it was Fawkes who was also working on saving Harry. Remus/Alexander felt so useless he couldn't do anything in this situation.

When Harry was finally stable they all sighed in relief. Remus/Alexander had already trapped the muggles indoors. They were worried about Fawkes helping Dumbledore.

"Are you helping Dumbledore Fawkes?" Voldemort asked. It was the weirdest feeling ever to hear the bird talk in his mind.

~Are you crazy? Dumbledore does not deserve me, he never did. I've always belonged to Harry. But Dumbledore interfered, this was the second time I've been able to make it to Harry and this time I won't be leaving. Dumbledore is the worst dark wizard I've seen who tries to fool everyone that he's a light wizard. Harry is also the most magically powerful than any wizard who has lived before and when he's reborn it will continue to be so.~

"Good, he will need your help. We need to get him somewhere safe for now though. As much as we need to make these muggles safe we cannot have him here." The other three nodded. 

Voldemort and Remus/Alexander made sure the house was entirely closed off. Once they left no one would be able to get in or out until they needed to again. No form of communication would work also.

They left for Riddle manor Fawkes followed them. He knew the bird would make good on his promise.

○○○○


	2. Chapter 2

The three men put Harry into bed. When he awoke the first few times he couldn't think straight and was delirious.

"You look like Severus." The boy said when it was Snape's turn to watch him. "He's handsome and he's brilliant. Too bad he'd never want me. I'm just a child. I know I always say I'm not but he's right. He has always fallen for the golden boy mask I've worn. I think that means I have a better facade than him. Though he has more. I love him---" Harry said.

Severus was in shock at what he was hearing. The boy he felt like a pervert for being attracted to, loves him. He knew he was delirious but he also knew it was the truth.

Voldemort came in not that much later. He sat next to Severus. He had already dropped his facade of the invincible leader around Severus, Remus, and Fawkes. He knew Harry never believed it for a second.

"You looked thoughtful about something."

"Harry, he woke up delirious. He was saying these things about me but I don't think he knew it was me."

"He told you the truth. He wanted me to tell you and Remus that he loved you both but not in the normal way. He never said anything because he thought he was still a child and never thought we'd love him back. I know I feel like a pervert about it. Remus denies it. Harry was just James Potter's son to him he kept telling himself. I don't think he quite believes himself anymore though."

"Why would he love all of us? You're the dark lord, Remus is a werewolf, and I'm an ugly and his most hated teacher. Don't forget to add twenty years his senior."

"I couldn't say but I know he loves all three of us, and I won't deny him anything."

○○○○

"You're awake I see," Tom asked. Harry was finally awake and he no longer needed any more healing or rest. Harry reached for his glasses not finding them, he couldn't quite see. "Your glasses broke. I fixed them but I plan on getting you a new pair." Harry put on his glasses and looked around the room, he saw Tom, Severus, and Remus.

"What happened? I remember you arrived at the house. I thought I just dreamt that though."

"Well, we saved you from you're relatives. We wanted you to help us get revenge on them. Brought you here, Fawkes is your familiar now. You were delirious and confess all of your feelings which is why those two look awkward. You've been out of it for about three days."

"Um-- so I guess I didn't dream any of it and said embarrassing things to all of you," Harry asked his face was bright red.

"Yes, that's about right," Severus said.

"Okay then. Well as the Gryffindor I pretend to be, I'll say none of it's a lie and I really do feel those things. As the Slytherin, I am what can do after confessing all of that?"

"Do you want us? All of us?"

"Yes, I could never choose between the three of you. I've loved you since I've met you all for the first time. Although it didn't become attraction really until this last summer."

"What do you mean by attraction?"

"I imagine how it would feel to have you in me. What it would be like to see you under me while I make you lose all control and coherent thoughts. To have you think of me the same way."

"Moony isn't one to submit to anyone," Remus said. He had to admit though all of those thoughts made him hard, he could tell it did the same thing for the others in the room.

"You want to see?" Harry asked. He knew Moony would submit to him. They didn't realise he already made moony obey him when he was in the forbidden forest.

"You're still recovering," Remus said.

"Come here. The full moon should be tomorrow right? Moony is on edge more so than usual?" Remus nodded but didn't move. "Come here," Harry said more sternly this time. Remus moved this time not wanting to anger Harry. "I know you keep a very tight control over Moony. Let go of that control for once, you'll feel better, I promise. We will all be safe."

Remus nodded again. If Harry says so. He didn't like the idea but he wouldn't anger Harry. He slowly let go of the control, he knew he wanted to be able to see this though too. Moony obeyed that request. The others in the room saw the amber eyes but he wasn't transformed into a werewolf.

"Moony, do you want to be mine?" Harry asked the werewolf nodded. Harry crawled on top of Moony, he watched him slowly. Moony was excited. His mate wanted him, and his other mates wanted him too.

Harry started kissing Remus, it was soft before it was demanding. Moony went to move his hands onto Harry. Harry wouldn't allow that. "No touching," Harry said sternly. Amazing their audience Moony moved his hands back to the bed. His hands clenching the sheets.

Harry moved his kissing downwards, he got down to the bottom of Remus's neck where there was a mark, a mark Remus didn't remember getting. Harry sucked and bit at the mark again, Moony lost control and came for his mate. The mark was how Harry marked him. Only Harry could make Moony lose it like that so fast, he wouldn't mind if his other mates did it though too.

Slowly Moony came down from his high. Remus was in control again. The other two men who watched were painfully hard. Remus was embarrassed.

"It's okay Remus, see? Moony listens to me. If you listened to Moony you would know who your mates were. Moony isn't bad, he was just lonely and you didn't help by keeping him so caged." 

"How could you want me?"

"None of that," Harry said as he kissed Remus again. He could tell he had to help his other mates. Harry climbed out of bed over to where Severus was standing against the wall.

"Will you submit to me? Will you be Moony's and myself's mate? Will you be all of ours?" Harry asked as he trapped Severus against the wall making sure not to quite touch him when he desperately needed to be touched. Severus nodded. "I want to hear you say it," Harry whispered again.

"Yes." Harry gave a big smile before he kissed Severus. It was dominating and oh so sweet to the both of them. Harry moved his hands lower. He knew he didn't touch Moony, but he would touch Severus. He'd show him pleasure.

Harry made quick work of unzipping Severus's jeans, Severus was wearing muggle clothes underneath his robes. Harry moved his lips downwards and made Severus gasp, though he tried to hide it.

"There will be times where you won't be allowed to make those pretty noises but right now isn't one of those times," Harry said as he put his hands inside Severus's boxers and grabbed his prize. This time Severus let out a moan that made Harry, harder with want. This was about his men though.

Harry used his hand to rub against Severus's shaft. The other hand was next to his head where he was running his hands through such beautiful hair. Not that much later Severus came all over Harry's hand. Harry pulled his hand out of the boxers and licked the come off his hand while making eye contact with Severus. He could tell they were all enjoying the show.

Harry made his way towards his final prize. Tom was sitting in a chair next to the bed Harry woke up from not that long ago. He sat on the final man's lap. "Tom, will you do the same as the other men have and submit to me?"

"Yes, my lord." The others were surprised that Tom would call Harry his lord. It showed how much Tom was willing to submit. Harry gave the biggest smile. 

Harry worked to get Tom off, as a reward to him though he gave Tom permission to touch him. Tom came in his pants after all the grinding Harry did on top of him. 

"Yes, I think I proved how much I want you." Harry threw his head back to look at those behind him. "All of you." He said making eye contact briefly with Remus before staring at Severus to make sure they understood.

○○○○

About a few days before the school year started they were sitting in the lounge. The three of them had gotten closer and more physically involved. Harry sat on the chair while his three men sat across from him.

"What is your plan now? Harry Potter cannot exactly show up in the Dark Lord's domain." Tom asked him.

"I have an idea but I'm uncertain about what you'll think," Harry said. He sent an image of his thoughts to Tom to say what it was.

"I think we all agree to no matter how you look we would still want you, well unless you were Dumbledore," Tom said he got nods from the other two men.

Harry took a deep breath and worked on changing his appearance. He was a Metamorphmagus and could change his appearance into one more permanent than anyone would think. Harry hid his scar, his hair was now past the middle of his back, the unruly Potter hair was now straight.

The killing curse green eyes from Lily turned into the deep blue eyes of his mother's. He rounded his chest out a bit to give the appearance that he had breasts. He transfigured his clothes into a long skirt that was an ocean blue with a corset that was green of the black lake. He had no need for robes. His lower parts were all the same, he wouldn't change that. His circle glasses were in a rectangular frame that had looked to have no top to the frame.

"Harry? Wow." Remus said. Harry gave off a smirk that looked way to confident for his own good.

"I'm sorry I go by Katerina, I don't know who Harry is." She said giving an innocent look. All three were impressed.

"I have to call a meeting soon, what do you plan to do during it?" Tom asked.

"Spend time with my three favourite men, becoming the desire of the dark side and giving my men pleasure during the meeting. Do you think you can hide it? After all only, I am allowed to see your face lost in pleasure and hear those sweet sounds you make." Katerina said. Those men would try if that's what Harry wanted.

○○○○

Once all the death eaters were sitting around the table they started their meeting, Severus sat a few seats away from him on his right and Alexander sat towards the opposite end of the table on his left. Katerina had yet to arrive. They all turned to see the door open and to see her arrive.

"Nice to see you've arrived," Tom said.

"I'm sorry My Lord. I was interfered with and getting away proved to be more difficult than I originally thought." Katerina said as she bowed down to Tom. Tom turned to the other death eaters in the room.

"Lucius, what is the report?" Tom asked. Katerina moved behind Severus while Lucius gave the report. She moved her hands across his shoulders to help him relax.

"My dear Severus, you seem to be enjoying yourself. Too bad there is no entertainment. What would you like as entertainment, you, after all, deserve a reward." Katerina asked him quietly, only those near them could hear. They both knew that Tom could hear them.

"Whatever you wish my lady," Severus said. Most were shocked to see someone earn such a title.

"How about I go have Tom in me as I pleasure the both of us in front of the whole hall. Would that work for you, Severus?" Katerina asked only loud enough for Severus to hear it this time. Severus nodded. Katerina knew what her words did to him. 

Katerina walked down to the head of the table and whispered her plan into Tom's ear. He nodded. Her conditions were that he'd not be able to make a noise or show the pleasure she was to give him. He, of course, could talk as he had to conduct the meeting.

Katerina climbed onto the lap of her lover. Harry already planned for this as he had already stretched himself with a spell prepared himself to take his lover into him for. Another spell made his lover ready for him as he went down on his lover's prick that felt so good inside him. He went down fast and the pain made it all the sweeter.

Tom had a hard time continuing the meeting as his young lover fucked him. Everyone watched as the beautiful Katerina went up and down on their Dark Lord. Tom was working hard to follow the conditions that she gave him, he knew though he wouldn't break them.

Everyone could tell that the beautiful woman who showed up out of nowhere was fucking their lord. The way she moved and the noises she made, made watching it such a beautiful sight. Severus and Alexander watched the show and were extremely turned on at the event. They knew how hard it must've been for the dark lord to hold back. Even if Harry was their dominate the view was understandably arousing.

"I want you to come inside me, Tom. You're so beautiful and I feel so full. Do you see the way all your death eaters look at you in envy? They would never be able to touch me to feel me this way. I'd never help them lose control even more so at a meeting." Katerina said into his ear.

He listened and came in a way he had never done so before in his life. Harry felt so good around him moving up and down his shaft. He knew his other mates wanted Harry as much as he did. The look in their eyes said as much, he would wait for her though, she was the one in charge.

Katerina was always aware of those around her and the magic in the air so when she felt a spell being thrown at one of her mates she lost it. She moved with the speed of a vampire to stop the attack on Severus before moving onto the offender.

"Crabbe, how nice of you to join us. I wouldn't be throwing spells in a meeting in the presence of the Dark Lord, it's just not a very smart thing to do. Although I guess no one could accuse you of being smart."

"Is this true Crabbe? Throwing spells?"

"My Lord, he tried to hit Severus with a cutting hex, may I punish him?" Katerina asked. Though her three mates knew it was a command.

"Anything you want, My Lady," Tom said. The rest of them were shocked the dark lord bowed to no one yet he was recognising this woman no one has met before as superior to him.

"I won't kill you this time as it's the first offence, though you really should know better than to be throwing hexs in such presence," Katerina said as she held her wand made just for her, it didn't have a trace on it and she didn't have to hold back her power to use it. "Perio!" She said as she hexed Crabbe. 

It was a spell she created it was like the torture curse except there was no way for them to die or lose their minds. They also couldn't pass out and had to feel every second of it. The best thing about it was that it was stronger than the normal spell. She held the spell using all the hate she ever held and most of her power for five minutes. Those five minutes everyone had to listen to the scream.

She felt Moony asking her to stop, she did she realised it must've hurt his ears being close to the full moon. She walked down to him and knelt down before him an apology. She felt Moony asking for her, she didn't need to bow before him. She kissed him in apology too, she felt bad.

"Katerina, how is he still alive or coherent?" Tom asked. Katerina sat down on Alexander's lap, the both of them playing their part.

"It was a spell I created My Lord. It's like the torture curse without all the side effects, like loss of mind, loss of body, passing out, and dying. All that happens is an unbelievable amount of pain that they could have no escape from. There are a few loopholes as I built into it a few people who it wouldn't effect." Katerina said like she was talking about the weather. She didn't keep her voice sweet, she kept it uncaring which worked.

"It seemed stronger than a normal torture curse, My Lady," Severus said.

"One, He attacks one of mine. Two, I backed it up with most of the power I have. Three, the hate and anger that I put into the spell was more then any person could handle. Plus the love I felt for my men to strengthen my resolve, no one would ever hurt mine." Katerina said. Her voice was deadly. Crabbe was sitting in his chair. He was shaking but that was because he still felt the pain there was no physical damage that made it so.

"My Lady, perhaps you need to teach us some of your tricks," Alexander said.

"Maybe, I don't like people who use other people's spells against them." She looked at Remus, she knew they used a lot of Severus's spells against him while in school. "That's a conversation for another time. Severus, could you please hand me the calming draught I know you keep on you. There was no physical harm done to Crabbe. You are all wondering then why he's still shaking. It's easy, he still feels the pain." She grabbed the potions from Severus and gave a few drops of it to Crabbe, not enough to actually calm him, but enough to stop the shaking.

"Why did you not give him the whole thing?" Malfoy asked her.

"It was a potion made by Severus and he doesn't deserve it. I need it for the demonstration though. He deserved all the pain he got and I should have left him just like he was. My Lord needs to have followers that could work properly." Katerina said as she moved to Severus. She would spend time with Moony tonight as it was the full moon. She had a few plans for him tonight.

"Now back to business," Tom said as he continued to conduct the meeting. Katerina sat down on Severus's lap.

"How was your show, my love?" She asked him, the two next to them could hear them.

"I enjoyed it. What do you plan to do now, My Lady?" He asked her.

"How about I give you the same treatment I gave the Dark Lord."

"What about your third lover?"

"I have plans for him behind closed doors tonight. He knows of such plans." She said.

Harry did the same thing he did with Tom. Gave Severus the same conditions and fucked him hard. She loved her mates and she planned on showing them just as much. Many people now looked between Severus and the dark lord. Was the dark lord really okay having his lady fuck another? The dark lord didn't say anything though, he'd allow his dominant to do whatever she wished to them. The three of them were hers. They knew he wouldn't touch another.

○○○○


	3. Chapter 3

They were back to school the pink toad as they all started to call her became the defence instructor. Harry wanted to ask Tom to remove the curse but he would wait until the right time. Every day after dinner he worked on potions with Severus.

Tom told him how to pass through the school unnoticed. Being a Parselmouth he could talk to the school and be listened to for only the Slytherin line could talk to snakes. It was a great way of going to his lessons and returning to Gryffindor common room without being noticed or having to worry about getting caught in the halls.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Severus said as he saw the boy arrive for his lessons.

"Hermione is trying to get me to teach defence to her a few other students. I'm worried about what to do. I don't want to show my full potential or the Slytherin passageways. I don't want to make anyone stronger. I need to play the Gryffindor Golden boy though."

"Have you talked about it with Tom?"

"Yeah, he said I should teach them. If they would aim to kill they needed to be able not to be killed as he needed young people to follow. Only those truly loyal to Dumbledore would die. But what do I teach them?" Harry threw his hands up in frustration only three people saw him like this. Severus, Tom, and Remus.

"Come here," Severus said. It wasn't really an order as they couldn't order Harry to do anything but it was a request. Harry moved towards his dark-haired lover. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry needed the comfort.

"I'll ask Remus to send us his fourth and upper years lesson plans, you can work with that. You will be able to hide your power, you always do. You will teach them to defend themselves, defence. You don't have to teach them how to hurt others, this is the defence we're talking about. You'll pretend to be the golden boy for as long as you can. You can be Katerina with us whenever you like." Severus said.

They learned that Harry liked being Katerina. He enjoyed being her, and none of them would deny him. They loved him for who he was and if he wanted to be Katerina fully with female gear they would still love him for it was him they loved. Katerina was beautiful just as Harry was. He was allowed to be whoever he chooses to be when he chose to be.

Tom, Remus, and Severus had been working on Harry's Christmas present. It was a full wardrobe for both Harry but more importantly Katerina. Many of the wives of death eaters helped pick out clothing for the mysterious but dangerous girl.

"Thank, you Severus, what would I do without you?" Harry asked as he calmed down enough to relax.

"Be stuck between a werewolf and a madman."

"Tom's not mad. I made sure of that." 

"What do you mean?"

"Let's sit down, hopefully, you won't kill me for this," Harry said. Severus sat on the couch while Harry laid on him.

"Let's hear this then."

"Basically I'm the reason Tom's so strong and looks how he's supposed to. The ritual at the end of the tournament was for his resurrection. I lied about how it happened." Harry said nervously not meeting his lover's eyes for once. "I'll show you the memory if you want."

"Harry, I'd never leave you okay. You could burn the world to the ground and I'd still love you and be with you. Now I want to see this memory." 

Harry moved to sit on his lover's lap facing him like he does so many times. He made eye contact as Severus entered his mind. He brought forth the image of what actually happened, behind his shields.

What happened last year with him not being able to keep Severus out of his head was an elaborate facade. It showed all of his Gryffindor part he played. He kept his true self-hidden. He knew the headmaster looked in his mind every time he met with him. Having an empty mind only brought up questions.

When Severus finished reviewing the memory he kissed Harry, who soon kissed him back. He took that as a good sign that Severus wasn't mad at him. Harry was worried about that. 

"Does this mean we're not going to be doing potions tonight?" Severus laughed at Harry's antics.

"You still have to brew the potion we made in class today so I can actually grade it. I know in the class all you do is make sure your potion doesn't explode but I know you're better than that and you will get the grade you deserve."

"Yes, sir. I'm thinking of killing Harry off if that's okay? I know most Metamorphmagus change back to their original form when they sleep but I don't. I'm not even James Potter and Lily Potter's son. Though I think Lily ended up blood adopting me as I felt it all leave my system during the summer after my second year."

"Indeed?" Severus asked.

Harry moved back working hard to turn into his original self, he had seen it once when the dementors got too close he remembered his mother's eyes and how he was supposed to look. When he changed he had dark hair that was straight and dark blue eyes he was fit. He knew who his parents were. Regulus Black and Bellatrix Black. He knew Bellatrix wasn't really married to either of the Lestrange men it wasn't possible.

"May I introduce you to Antlia Regulus Black. My mother is Bellatrix and my father is Sirius's younger brother. From what I know I think you were friends with him in school. Bellatrix was adopted into the family from a pureblood family that died when she was little, not that she would tell anyone." Harry said. He didn't use Antlia because it would attract attention to him from his mother and other death eaters he wishes didn't know quite yet.

"I love you no matter what form or name you take. Now get moving you have a potion to do."

"Yes, sir." Harry moved to start on the potion they did in class today so he could get a real grade on it. "Antlia was chosen from what I know because I can change forms it works for both a male and female name and follows the customs of the Blacks all having star names.  
I was named the Potter heir so I will still get that. You are now the only other besides me who knows. I haven't told anyone although Tom is just finding out because he cannot stay out of my mind when I'm feeling nervous about something.  
I think Remus knows because I probably don't smell right. I will have to tell him. He needs to know." Harry stopped as Severus's hands landed on his back.

"Harry, it's okay worry about that later work on this right now."

○○○○


	4. Chapter 4

It was yule now and Harry or Katerina was at riddle manor. He wanted to spend time with his lovers.

"What's on your mind," Remus said as he sat down to Katerina.

"I want to see my mum, but I know it's not possible as she's in Azkaban," Katerina said. It was wishful thinking that she would be able to see her mum.

"I'm sure Tom will get her out soon. I know he was planning on getting them out soon. From what I heard she's insane though." Remus said. Katerina laid in his lap.

"I have this feeling that she's not really insane. She kinda is and she acts it because she lost Antlia. I mean how would you feel if we lost our only child and then I die. She lost my father and me around the same time." Katerina said.

"How do you keep up with Harry, Antlia, and Katerina at the same time?"

"Harry is the golden boy who is the exact copy of his father with his mother's eyes. Katerina is the mysterious but dangerous witch who is more powerful then anyone knows. Antlia is the Black heir, the true Black. He/she is the reason Kreature won't listen to Sirius. Antlia is a Metamorphmagus and spent a lot of her first year changing between male and female. Antlia didn't want to decide about it. Antlia has a mother and an inheritance which is more honourable. Katerina has three beautiful men as her lovers. I'm all of them but I can choose which one to be."

○○○○ 

It was Christmas Eve. Katerina, Tom, Severus, Remus, Nagini, Hedwig, and Fawkes were all having a dinner together. Even if three of them were animals. Out of nowhere, Fawkes disappeared and when he came back, Antlia's mother was there.

"Who are you?" She asked narrowing her eyes at Katerina. Katerina didn't let herself be upset by this and took a deep breath before she turned into Antlia, the female version right now. "Antlia?"

Antlia changed into her male version before changing back again to her female version. "It really is you? You're all grown up, what happened to you. I know it was Dumbledore." Bellatrix said. Antlia hugged her mum. It felt nice being held by a parent for once.

"Dumbledore is the real Dark Lord not only did he kill dad, he imprisoned Sirius. Although Sirius renounced the Black name. He also made up a fake prophecy and made me into Harry Potter." Antlia said. "Though most death eaters know me as Katerina and my Lady."

"He made you into Harry Potter?" Bellatrix asked. Antlia changed into Harry and started acting out his Golden boy routine. The three men started laughing at Harry who pretended to be innocent. Bellatrix didn't even realise anyone else was in the room.

"I have to see that at school, enough of that. Pick something but if you're going to be Harry no more Golden Boy." Severus said.

"But you love Golden Boy, son of James Potter who has Lily's eyes," Harry said before becoming Katerina again.

"Bellatrix sit. We're having dinner." Tom said.

"I'm so confused what happened while I was gone."

"When I was taken to the Potters someone must've tried to blood adopt me. When my relatives tried to kill me the summer after my second year at Hogwarts, I felt different my blood seemed pure I guess. I didn't have unknown blood my body kept trying to reject. The end of my third year I ended up asserting my dominance over a lovely, lonely werewolf who admittedly tried to kill me earlier that night. My fourth year I was put in the Triwizard tournament. Though I did resurrect Tom. The summer of my fourth year my relatives tried to kill me. I couldn't use any magic as there were wards on the house alerting the headmaster about any magic performed. That summer was the worst, I ended up contacting Tom and these three came to save me from them."

"You were delirious when you arrived here. Even with the three of us and Fawkes helping you."

"I um- well-" Harry started kinda embarrassed about that.

"Confessed your feelings?"

"Yeah, I guess you can call it that, I already told Tom when I was dying in my cupboard," Harry said.

"Around the first death eater meeting, you started being Katerina. When Tom bowed to you I swear most of the death eaters had a heart attack." Remus said.

"Yeah, I remember that meeting. I enjoyed it. I think Crabbe enjoyed it too." The three men laughed while Katerina pretended to be innocent.

"Don't play that card, Katerina isn't innocent and every one of my death eaters knows it." 

"I invented a spell some time back, it is like the torture curse but much more painful and they won't lose their minds, they won't die, they won't pass out, and there really isn't any physical effects."

"It is only stronger because you poured all of your emotions into it and you are magically stronger than anyone who has lived before," Tom said.

"Who said that? I mean I know about the first part."

"Fawkes says no one has or would ever be as strong as you are now or you reincarnated in the future." 

"I didn't know that. Anyways I enjoyed the meeting and I think a lot of the death eaters did too. I know Tom and Severus enjoyed the meeting."

"Katerina surprised us all and well I guess fucked is the best word. Fucked both Tom and Severus in the middle of the meeting." Remus said.

"I know you enjoyed the show, Remus," Katerina said trying to hide her blush. She knew her mum would learn about it soon or later.

"It's okay, you're sixteen, Katerina," Bella said she had always been prepared to switch names between her child's forms. Antlia never could quite pick what he/she wanted to look like.

"I always thought I was 15 now. I've been always one of the youngest in my year." Katerina said.

"You were born January, 13th, 1979. Dumbledore is a crazy old man who will pay for doing this to you." Bellatrix said. Katerina lost control over her magic hearing her real birthday. Fawkes and Hedwig few away from her as Remus and Severus tried to calm her down by touch. Tom was calling her name. When her anger faded she fell into Tom's arms crying. How dare Dumbledore do this to her. 

"We will all make him pay. We still have those muggles to worry about."

"I'm sorry Tom for breaking down like that," Katerina said into Tom's chest.

"Hey, It's okay we all understand. You take care of us we want to make sure you're taken care of too. Plus now we have Bella on our side who can order you around." Remus said. Bella looked confused.

"You know Remus is a werewolf. His wolf Moony has three mates, Myself, Tom, and Severus. I'm dominate to Moony. Moony doesn't submit to anyone other than me. Though these two love losing control." Katerina said looking at the other two men. Both of them blushing.

"I cannot wait for the next meeting to see you in action," Bella said. "You Katerina, my child, make me so proud, your father would be proud too." Bella pulled Katerina into her arms.

○○○○


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day after Yule. It was after dinner when Tom called a meeting. Bella was the only one from Azkaban there. Bella sat to the right of Tom's. Katerina choosing to sit with one of her men. Tonight she was on Remus's lap.

"I called you all tonight to celebrate us getting Bellatrix out of Azkaban, as a reward we will go on a raid." Before Tom could say anything more Remus was growling, his wolf did not trust someone in here, someone was a fake or a traitor.

"Katerina?" Tom asked. Katerina was focusing on her angry wolf. She got up off him.

"Find." She told Remus who sniffed around everyone. She locked all entrances no one was leaving until this was dealt with. For Remus to be so set off, it had to be bad. Tonight was the new moon Moony would be at his weakest. "What is it?" She asked as she made eye contact with Moony. Moony could talk but with other people around he preferred it this way.

>Traitor, Greyback. Endangering werewolves, talking to Dumbledore.>

"Good job. Where is he?" Katerina asked. Werewolves could take more pain than normal wizards but none of them would survive against Katerina. Something Greyback didn't think of. Remus gestured to the corner, which looked empty but Katerina knew better, Remus's nose could not lie even if it wasn't the full moon. It worked in her favour as this was a perfect time.

"Greyback turned traitor, I challenge you for Alpha," Katerina said after she made him visible again.

"Like you have a chance against me girly. I accept." He said he was overconfident.

Katerina and Greyback started with wands. "This is a perfect welcome home present isn't Bella," Katerina said not paying attention to Greyback, at least that's what it looked like.

"I have to admit I didn't expect this entertainment for tonight. Plus a raid it sounds like, we're all so lucky." She said. Katerina captured Greyback's wand and snapped it in half. It was a challenge for alpha there were no rules. You win by the other person submitting or dying. Admittedly Katerina would enjoy killing him.

Greyback started trying to punch her. Katerina had vampire reflexes though and less than five minutes Greyback was on the floor trapped and couldn't move. Katerina did some spells to confirm that this was indeed Greyback and he was indeed talking to Dumbledore. He was the Alpha of the British werewolf pack.

"My my, Greyback. You killed your mate. You know none of the wolves would be happy to hear that." Katerina said.

"You're not a werewolf, none of them would even follow you." He said in hate.

"Indeed, I am not a werewolf. But I could look like one if I wanted to though that doesn't count much either I guess. Oh, I know how about the fact that my mate is a werewolf, which therefore makes me able to dominate a werewolf, even more so since my wolf is a submissive. I'm taking your pack away from you." Katerina said as she cast a spell. Greyback screamed before he died.

Katerina collapsed, she was taking over all the werewolves in Britain. She could make out conversations out in the background.

"Alexander what happened to her."

"She's now Alpha, it's harder on her as it's the new moon. She will have to connect with every werewolf in the pack because it's the new moon people are farther away from their wolves."

"You also have to remember that Greyback has every werewolf in Britain under him, or he did." They started to worry a bit more when she started bleeding but Bella knew better. They were gifted by a vampire that they'd have a child. It was because of him that Antlia got all of his/her's powers.

"Don't worry, Tom. I'm not dying this time." Katerina said she heard the worry in his voice. "It could've been worse, they could've tried to reject me as alpha." She said as she slowly sat up.

"What did you do to him?" Severus asked as he kicked Greyback who moved in an unnatural way.

"I turned his blood into liquid silver while doing to his bones what I did to Pettigrew's. He won't ever come back from that, I wanted to make sure that this fucker stayed dead." Katerina said. "Crabbe, Goyle, get rid of this mess, dump it into knockturn alley or Diagon I want everyone to know he's dead, and none of them knowing who did it," Katerina ordered. They may have been Tom's death eaters but no one crossed Katerina.

"Yes, my Lady." They said as the bowed before disappearing.

"What did you do with his bones? I know what you did to Pettigrew's." Tom said.

"Ah yes, that was a fun night. Barty, how did that night end? I had to leave before all the fun began."

"Three people didn't show up my Lady. Myself, a traitor, and your own Severus."

"I already explained why he wouldn't show up, please tell me you killed the traitor?"

"Yes, he is dead," Barty said. Katerina was sitting at the table again. She was waiting for Crabbe and Goyle to get back. They deserved a reward.

"How did he die?" She asked directing the question to Tom.

"We used one of Severus's spells it caused wounds on the body. I heard there is a counter curse but I cannot say I remember it. After that, we tortured him until he had no blood left."

"What an interesting way to die," Katerina said. Severus didn't seem to know what to think. She moved to sit on him. "It's okay, Severus. I know that wasn't the way you intended for the curse to be used."

"It kinda was." He said softly. Katerina just held him and ran her fingers through his hair everyone was looking away. They all knew not to upset Katerina or they'd pay dearly for it. 

"It was supposed to be a shield for whenever someone attacked it would attack back by sending magic that felt like daggers. It was a clever idea I know where you went wrong maybe we could work on it sometime." She said. Severus nodded feeling better. Katerina always knew how to calm him.

"You never did answer what you did to Greyback's bones." Bella pointed out.

"Oh, I dumped them into the headmaster's office. I have control over the school you see. I'll explain how at a later date. Oh, they've returned." Katerina said as Crabbe and Goyle sat down.

"As to the raid. We are attacking Privet Drive in Little Whinging." Tom started.

"I want that entire street demolished. I don't want it to exist at all anymore. Number four though leave that one to me that one is special."

"My Lord, My Lady, why are we attacking that place, I've never even heard of it before." Said Avery.

"Harry Potter once lived there, about until last summer when he had to be saved as he almost died from filthy muggles Dumbledore placed him with." Katerina was losing control over her magic again, Severus hugged her to help get her back where she needed to be. "Mr Golden Boy ended up asking our Lord to save him. Dumbledore, of course, knew about the abuse and Harry couldn't use magic to defend himself without Dumbledore knowing about it."

"Katerina, if Harry couldn't use magic how did he manage to stay alive?" Remus asked.

"I thought I already told you." Seeing there faces she realised she didn't. "Sorry about that then. He stayed alive because his magic was internal as it kept him alive. It healed him from the inside and made sure he didn't die from starvation. It never left his body."

"How do we know this isn't a trap or Dumbledore doesn't already have protection up there again." A death eater asked.

"Because he isn't there you idiot. Harry Potter doesn't stay there. He joined the dark side but has been laying low as he still has his role to play. What better way for the light to lose by having their own saviour turn on them."

"Katerina, calm down. We are going to burn that street down to the ground. You go through more mood swings then our Lord does." Bella said as she pulled Katerina into her arms. "Stop letting your anger control you, that's a Gryffindor thing to do. Take deep breaths and work on getting revenge when the person least expects it." Bella said soothingly.

"I know, I'm sorry I lost control over my temper." She mumbled for her mother to hear.

"I know, I know, direct it somewhere else. We cannot lose any more followers really."

"We did just get all the werewolves. I'd never betray our Lord."

○○○○


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome to the home of Harry Potter. Do you're worst and have fun. There is a ward around the street that no one important would notice anything until we are gone and have cast the dark mark in the sky." Katerina said. 

Katerina took a minute to look around at all the destruction. All children were stunned and oblivated and all men and women were beaten and killed. All the children would live, none of the condone child abuse, they didn't rape either, as Katerina was their Lady and no one would stand by if that would happen, they didn't do that to anyone else.

Katerina and Bella made their way to Harry's relative's house. Severus, Tom, and Remus were having their own fun working as a team. Moony may have been weak as it was the new moon, but Remus as a wizard was stronger than he usually was. It helped that he didn't keep as tight of control over Moony anymore.

"Freaks what are you doing here!" Petunia screamed. Most the death eaters stopped no one talked to their Lady like that.

"Severus? You have a history with this woman, don't you? She was cruel to you before Hogwarts wasn't she? Why don't you take care of her." Katerina said.

"Yes, My Lady," Severus said as he walked over to her.

"We'll go inside to take care of the rest," Katerina said as she kissed him. Most of the death eaters whistled at them, Katerina loved loving her men in front of people.

"You! You're too ugly to get such a beautiful woman, you're both freaks."

"You should watch your mouth, My Lady was being kind to you by letting me kill you, she would be much harsher and she doesn't deal well with people who threaten what is hers," Severus said. Petunia was about to say something again when she was hit by a hex from Katerina. Everyone was enjoying how her face became as she had to say only nice things about them.

"What are you going to do to them, my child?"

"I'll kill them both mother. I know it's not right killing a child but he beat me and made sure I had no friends or food." Bella nodded. Katerina walked into the living room and sat on the couch and put her feet up on the table waiting for the two men come downstairs.

"What is this box?"

"It's a television, muggles use them to watch things, a moving picture. They cannot make pictures move like we can but they can take a lot of pictures at once and put them together and they get a moving picture." Katerina explained.

"Can I destroy it?" Bella asked.

"You can destroy anything you wish mother, although I want to be the one to finally kill the muggles."

"What are you doing in here freaks." Katerina changed herself to look at aunt Petunia.

"How dare you, Vernon. You are my husband but did nothing to save me, did nothing to protect my sister's only son, instead you tried to kill him. My last connection to my sister. How dare you ruin my sister's son. It's all your fault." Harry taunted as Katerina. Severus came in during the middle of that.

"Charming, can you hurry up, Petunia is getting boring. I gave her over to Remus to play with." Severus said. Harry turned back into Katerina.

"Of course, why not join us, my love. We can show Tom and Remus the memory, I know they'll enjoy it." Katerins said. Bella laughed at the faces of the muggles.

"I want my fun first, Antlia," Bella said. Katerina changed into the female version of Antlia.

"Of course, mother." Bella started her fun as she turned to her lover. "There is blood on my skirt, is there a way we can get it out? This was my favourite skirt." She said pouting.

"We will get it out I promise. When we're done not even Moony would be able to tell there was blood on it." Severus said.

"Oh, you're the best," Antlia said as she jumped onto Severus's hips giving him pleasure.

"Antlia I think this one passed out?" Bella said. Vernon passed out after watching Antlia practically fuck Severus.

"I think I know what I want to do mother. Petunia is still alive right Severus?" At Severus's nod, Antlia called Moony to bring her. She explained the plan and said they would have their turn later. "Bound them to make them sit on the couch, oh can you also cast that charm that will make them watch and stay awake while watching? I want them to watch while I fuck Severus." Antlia said.

"Even the child?" Bella asked. When Antlia nodded Bella gave a squeal she did as asked. When Petunia showed up she did the same. When the three were awake. Bella turned to Antlia. "What do you want me to do, my child?" Bella asked.

"I know you have your eye on Lucius go tell Tom and then go fuck him," Antlia said.

"What about my sister? She is his wife."

"I have plans for her. Make sure she's in the dining room when we get back, I want her to watch while you fuck her husband. I want to see the memory when you're done." Antlia said. Bella squealed and ran off. "Now for my loving family. I'll let you watch as I fuck my lover. Severus you do not need to hold back, they will be dead soon enough." Antila said.

She made sure her family could see, she was fully transformed into a woman at this point. She undressed slowly she positioned herself above Severus before forcing her way down. It hurt, it hurt badly but the pain made it feel so good. She let Severus touch her this time.

She kissed him while using him. The noises he made, Antlia could tell it made her relatives disgusted, which made her do it all the more. She felt Severus come inside her, she knew she wouldn't become pregnant, at least at this time. She also came to completion. Oh, she felt so full.

"Do you want to kill them with me, Severus? They look so disgusted by us it's charming, the red their blood will make it so much better. I would even let you top for once." Antlia knew what that implied. He would be the one taking care of her for once. All the death eaters and her other lovers joined in the small house.

"Antlia, haven't you killed them yet?" Tom asked.

"No, we were just getting to that part, I'm so horrible turned on, I want to watch them bleed out while each of you fuck me." She said.

"Oh? We can do that. It is a special night after all." Tom said. He slices a thin line along Vernon's next which would take him awhile to bleed out but he still couldn't move.

"It's such a pretty colour," Antlia said as Severus was fucking her into the carpet. It was a special occasion, she would let her men top, just this once. 

Severus pinned her to the ground as he fucked her hard, there was the pain but it didn't matter, the blood of Vernon made the living room so pretty, and all the death eaters watching her, she was bare no clothing at all as Severus fucked her. She didn't hold back anything as he brought her to another high before she would complete again. Vernon laid dead before Severus and her finished. Severus pulled out and everyone saw his cum dripping out of her core.

"Severus, love, can you grab my clothes? I don't want to get them anymore full of blood then they were before. Oh and Dudley next." She asked.

"Of course. He smells like he wet his pants." Severus said the last part in a sneer, disgusting muggle. Antlia becond Remus further.

"I want you to fuck me this time, no holding back. I want it as hard as you can give it okay?" Antlia asked Remus, who nodded. He was bigger and thicker than her other two lovers but he was also a werewolf so it was expected. Tom and Severus watched as Remus started fucking Antlia as blood from the muggles started to surround her.

Remus was hitting all the right places in her and so hard it made her scream every time he was fully inside her. His eyes were more amber now. Making her aunt watch as she was being used by her men was such a beautiful thing. The disgust and it looked like her aunt want to throw up. It made it all the sweeter. The feel of blood made her body feel on fire. Soon they completed. Dudley was dead. She watched as many of the death eaters also had their own pricks put watching the show she was putting on.

"Tom?" Antlia asked.

^I want you to take me, as the male version of Antlia. I-^ Tom didn't finish his sentence, he didn't know how.

^You want to give up your control for the first time. Be taken completely? In front of all your followers as the blood surrounds you?^ Antlia asked that's how she felt. Tom nodded. She pulled him closer into the middle where everyone was watching the show. They all watched as Antlia switched from female to male, which only made them all harder than they already were.

She made eye contact with her other mates, they knew what was happening. Tom had yet to let their little mate take him like this. For him to do so in front of everyone made them almost cum on their pants even more so when they saw how hard Antlia was.

Antlia banished his lover's clothes to Severus, they didn't want blood on their clothes. Tom knelt in front of Antlia, the death eaters knew this was something special as their lord never bowed.

Antlia whispered a spell into Tom's ear that would prepare him for when Antlia fucked Tom. Antlia sat on the ground he helped Tom go down on him. He knew his lover liked it rough but he'd be gentle this time and let Tom set the pace. His aunt was still alive while she watched two men fuck in her living room in the blood of her husband and son. Severus was the one to cut her throat, her last image before she died was watching the two men cum when the finished.

Once the two lovers could move again Antlia turned back into Katerina and helped get Tom dressed, she purposefully stayed naked to give the death eaters more of a show. They all knew their Lady was beautiful. There was no touching her though, she was only for her lovers. Once Katerina was dressed she turned to the death eaters.

"Burn everything to the ground. This house was once where filthy muggles thought they could kill Harry Potter. They deserved what the got." Katerina said as she walked out the door. She cast the dark mark in the sky as she Apparated to Malfoy Manor. Draco was home for the holidays. They knew he hated his parents, he would enjoy the show.

○○○○

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for you. I'm posting it early. Thank you:  
> Nightshade_sydneylover150  
> AmyWtsn


	7. Chapter 7

"Katerina, how was your fun?" Bella said. Her, Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa were sitting in the living room while they waited for Katerina and her three lovers entered the room.

"You missed the show, It is a memory I'll share though or maybe one of the other death eaters. I let my men fuck me for once, although Tom gave me a gift instead." Katerina said.

"It was an honour for you to take it for me at that time, My Lady," Tom said bowing.

"Wait! Are you the lady all the wannabe death eaters at school talk about? You look to be as old as I am." Draco said.

"We'll get to that soon Draco. Tonight is full of gifts though. Draco, I'll give you a choice who do you want?" Katerina asked.

"I want Lucius," Draco said.

"What do you want from him?" Katerina asked.

"I know aunt Bella will probably use him, that's the way she looks, but I want him to carry a child for me," Draco said.

"What about your mother?" Katerina asked.

"I want her to watch, she will never be able to communicate again, I want her to watch as I take away her husband and make him mine," Draco said, giving his mother a glare that could kill.

"Lucius, would you agree with Draco's request?"

"Yes." He said without a seconds pause. His son was his mate and he'd do anything for his son.

"Mum, what do you want to do? You can still use Lucius as planned or you could do something to your sister." Narcissa raised her heads pretending to be better than them all.

"I want to practice some spells out on here, I think I'll keep her for now if that's okay my Lady."

"Of course, why don't you go first while we watch."

"Can you watch in your original form? Katerina is very pretty, but I admittedly miss the face of Antlia who looks so much like Regulus."

"So, you did fuck him, you whore." Narcissa spat at her sister.

"Onpiance!" Katerina cast at Narcissa.

"What did that spell do?" Bella asked.

"She is now obedient," Katerina said before she changed into Antlia and sat down next to Draco on the love seat her men looked at a loss. "Come sit." She told them. She pulled Tom into her lap as the other two sat on the floor. Bella started her fun on Narcissa. Lucius was sitting on Draco's lap.

"How do you have three men and the dark lord bows to you?" Draco asked her.

"You know Remus is a werewolf, we are all his mate, I'm the only dominate one though. They take care of me as much as they can but I live taking care of them. The three of them are my life. Even my beautiful Severus."

"Didn't you just take over the great Brittan pack this evening?" Lucius asked.

"I did didn't I? Greyback was a traitor and Remus could tell even if it's a new moon. Traitors are to be dealt with by death." She said.

"Wasn't my godfather a traitor?" Draco asked. Antlia saw the way Severus flinched at this. She ran her hand through his hair.

"He did turn spy on the dark side once Lily Potter née Evans died. He vowed to protect Harry. When Harry turned dark he had to follow. Although, I worry about if I made the right choice. I want to do what's best for him." Antlia said directing the end of that towards Severus.

"Dumbledore used me for his own gain. He's more of a dark lord then Tom, isn't that what you've always said. I'm glad I can follow you onto this side."

"What does he mean by you?" Draco asked.

"I go by different names. I'm Antlia right now. You've seen Katerina. There is a form I do not like showing but it's a necessity to continue this war like it needs to be." Antlia said. "Tom, I'm going to change. I love you." Antlia said before she turned into Harry Potter. She started playing her golden boy act.

"What did I miss? Malfoy, what do you want. Why can't anyone just leave me alone? No professor, I wasn't talking. Hey Ron, Hermione, wait up. Can you believe the stuff they keep saying about Voldemort? I know he's back, I was there when he killed Cedric. I'm not lying. Leave me alone." Harry said. All thing he said on a normal day.

"If you're going to be Harry, I do not want to listen to any of your Gryffindor Golden Boy words," Severus said, glaring at him.

"Oh come on, Sev. I've never seen a Malfoy looked so surprised. It's not very fitting for a Malfoy." He was going to stay in this form for a while.

"You know, sometimes I miss Harry," Tom said as he moved to straddle Harry's lap.

"I know Severus gets tired of seeing it as he has to see it during school constantly. I cannot even be Katerina in his rooms. What if someone knocks on his door? No one knows who Katerina is except all the death eaters. Even the wannabe don't know what she looks like." Harry complained. Tom kissed him.

"I will tell you again. It doesn't matter who you choose to be, I love you we all do. Now pick a form. Your mother did ask you to be Antlia didn't she?"

"Yes, but Katerina is my favourite I love Antlia, that's the form my parents gave me and I love them for it. Harry is who I was forced to be. Katerina though, she can be who she is without fear. She's The Lady, she is prone to mood swings. She'll curse you if you ever hurt one of her own." Harry said before he turned into Katerina but with the male parts.

"How do you do that?" Draco asked.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus. I can change my appearance at will, even all of my inner body parts I can change. I'm thinking about killing Harry off but I'm not sure."

"Why haven't you killed him yet?" Draco asked.

"I'll have to go back either as Antlia or Katerina. Katerina has no last name at this moment. Then I'd have to choose between the male or female version of Antlia. I'll be sorted into Slytherin. On top of all that the pink toad." Katerina said.

"Well, Slytherin would accept you. I'll have your back in there. Katerina could be a cousin of the Malfoy's, we have family in France. I'm sure you could take the Dark Lord's last name. No one knows it's him. It would be easier not dealing with the pink toad as Antlia or Katerina. As for male or female, it doesn't really matter. The Slytherin dorms are two per dorm. You get to pick it isn't just girls with girls or boys with boys. My dorm is empty. Plus no worries about getting pregnant as I don't want you like that and you don't want anyone of us like that." Draco said.

"There are a few from the light I think will follow, but I'm not sure how to ask them," Katerina said.

"Easy, let loony Lovegood do it. She's a seer isn't she or something. She'll know how to approach them. How are you going to kill Harry off though?"

"You'll see. Well, Draco, you are officially Katerina's bodyguard. You'll be seeing me at school. We have a death to plan. Oh and Severus. Do you have it? I had a feeling we would need it tonight."

"Here it is my lady," Severus said as she handed a potion over. Katerina handed it to Draco.

"Mum will take care of Narcissa, this will make you able to carry a child. It will take between 6 and 8 months. So if you want a child Draco, I'd either wait until after graduation or do it during break almost toward January, that way you can make sure that you'll see the baby's born." Katerina said.

"What am I supposed to do while he's pregnant, I cannot leave him alone without care like that," Draco said.

"Bella, kill her already. If Draco goes through it I want you to take care of Lucius and the baby. Draco has to keep appearances up." Katerina said as she and her mates left.

○○○○

GRAYBACK KILLED!!!  
□ the werewolf alpha greyback was killed yesterday, he was found in Diagon Alley. How did he die? Who killed him? Why was he found in Diagon Alley? Who took over Alpha? These are all questions we have yet to get answers from.

○○○○

RAID IN LITTLE WHINGEING!  
□now, my dear readers, this may not seem like much but a whole street was wiped out in Little Whingeing four days ago, it's been released to the press that Harry Potter once lived there.

○○○○

HARRY POTTER DEAD GRINGOTTS CONFIRMS!  
□Yes, my readers, you read that right. Harry Potter did indeed die. We don't know exactly when but we found his body in the middle of the ministry. It has been there for a while as since the room is rarely used. Gringotts confirms our saviour is dead. Not to worry though Harry Potter had a will. Everything will go to Katerina Riddle and Antlia Black. We have heard reports of these two people.  
Katerina Riddle was born in Great Britain before she moved to the states to start there. She had returned not that long ago after hearing what happened to her last remaining family.  
When interviewing Harry's friends they said they knew nothing about this woman. Katerina came back and said that they kept in close contact and guarded their friendship with each other greedily. None of her friends knew about Harry.  
We have not been able to find anything more out about Antlia it's our belief that they were taken away and don't know their birth name or they are still hiding.

○○○○

"I'm going to miss you so much," Katerina said as she hugged Remus, Tom, and her mum.

"Draco will take care of you, he will have your back. My question is how do you know you'll be in Slytherin?" Bella said.

"Well I'm connected with Tom he's the heir of Slytherin, because of this connection I'm also the heir. Add to the fact that, mum, is heir to the Ravenclaw line. The school will listen. Oh, and the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin the first time." Katerina said.

"How did you know about that." 

"I've done my history, it's in my blood. Now we have to be leaving." Katerina said she gave both Tom and Remus a demanding kiss that needed to last them until summer. Severus, she gave a small kiss that promised later.

○○○○

"We have a new student, Katerina Riddle," Mcgonagall said as she pulled out the sorting hat.

*We meet again, but you are different now. You are your true self. Will you follow my advice and go to Slytherin this time or will you pick your own path*

*I will go in Slytherin, that will help me achieve my goals the best*

*I approve of what you're doing, so you know. This school has fallen into ruin and none of the founders can bear to look at it.* "SLYTHERIN!" The hat called out. Katerina walked confidently over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco. She gave Draco a kiss on the cheek after giving a wink to Severus.

"Katerina, welcome to Slytherin. Nice skirt by the way. How did you get a full-length skirt, everyone else has a short one."

"You sound surprised, Draco. The skirt was easy, I wouldn't accept anything else. I threatened to go to the board. They listened quickly after that."

"I've never seen someone so confident walk over to Slytherin. Only you could bend the rules." Draco said.

"Even Draco wasn't sure of himself," Theo said.

"Katerina already knew she would be here. She's very important and you will do well to remember that. Katerina, the red robins will follow you, and I will follow you. I cannot say about anyone else at this time as they haven't decided yet. The mudblood and blood traitor turned their back on you. Slytherin has your back though." Luna said in her dreamy voice. She surprised everyone when she said mudblood and blood traitor in such a spiteful voice.

"Thank you, Luna. It's nice to know that you three will still support me. I'll support you if you ever need it."

"We know Katerina. You'll have fun in Slytherin, just don't be too mean." Luna said as she ran off.

"What was that about?" Blaise asked.

"That's a conversation to be held in the common room," Katerina said as she headed towards Slytherin common room. As they passed Snape she flirted with him shamelessly.

"Katerina, I cannot believe you did that in front of others," Draco said.

"Come on, Draco. Seriously? I've fucked him in the middle of a meeting. I'm not ashamed at all. Plus no one can say anything about it since we're at school. It's recorded that he's my mate and I can do whatever I wish with him. Although I won't embarrass him too much, he has his reputation to uphold." She said as she sat down on one of the couches. Not long latter Professor Snape came into the common room.

"What did you do, Katerina?" Severus asked. He sat down next to her. He spent time in the common room when he could. His snakes need to know someone is on their side.

"I did nothing." She said batting her eyelashes at him. He scoffed.

"Of course not. You may fool all of them, but you cannot fool me." He said.

"Katerina why don't you tell everyone who exactly you are," Draco said.

"Draco, why do I have to? I love the look of all the shocked faces when I embarrass my lover." Katerina said.

"Remind me why I had talked you into this?"

"Because I'm beautiful and much much more powerful. You don't have to deal with annoying Harry Potter anymore. We can scare the blood traitor and mudblood who are not so strong without their saviour." 

"Katerina, language."

"Well, you haven't seen the things they said about Harry and how they act since he's gone. He hasn't been real friends with them since his second year." 

"Katerina, you're confusing and scaring the children," Draco said.

"Okay okay. This does not leave Slytherin common room. My name is Katerina. You may know me as My Lady, the woman who the dark lord bows to, Katerina. I'm a Metamorphmagus so I have a few different forms. This one will be the one I will use the most although you may see me in one of my other forms in the common room. There is Antlia which is my birth name." Katerina switched to both her male and female version of Antlia. "And one form you'll never see except for this time." She said before she changed into, Harry Potter.

"How do we know you're really Potter?" Someone asked. He went through his who routine of the golden boy.

"No more Golden Boy okay? We killed him. He's dead now." Severus said. Harry quickly changed back into Katerina.

"I know Severus." She said as she laid on his lap. "You look tired, what did Dumbledore do?" She asked looking at him.

"It was nothing." He said.

"Tell me." She command. Everyone knew Severus Snape would not be ordered around.

"He- he told me it was a good thing Harry died but he should've been killed by those muggles instead not found in the ministry," Severus said. Katerina moved to hold him. She knew he wouldn't break down, not in the common room, but he needed the comfort.

"I'm okay, you made sure of that. You helped rescue me. It was your ability in potions that saved me from dying before I even got a chance to be with you. You saved me." Katerina told him. After a silence, he nodded.

"How did you almost die?" Draco asked.

"If it was anyone else than you Draco they wouldn't live to tell about it," Katerina said.

"No killing in the school. The headmaster would start asking questions." Severus said.

"I know I know." She said as she leaned against him. "The house had a spell over it that any magic used would be alerted to the headmaster. I couldn't use wandless or wordless because of that damn spell. It was about June 25th when I finally contacted Tom. I hadn't eaten since Hogwarts, I was going to die of starvation. It was worse since half of my magic at that point was spent trying to heal my wounds." Katerina said. Everyone was angry at that, that the headmaster wanted to make her die of starvation. But also impressed she held out that long.

"Was that why?" Draco asked. He was talking about the raid.

"Of course, oh and did I have so much fun. I covered the house that I've had too clean so many times in their blood. I think everyone enjoyed the show the most. I know I did." Katerina said looking at Severus at the last part. Severus for his part tried to hide his blush.

"Katerina, I do not need to know what you and your mates get up to. On the other hand, aren't you fifteen, you shouldn't be doing that stuff." Draco said.

"Lucius enjoys the show. Second I will be seventeen in ten days. Dumbledore lied big surprise. My mum said that it's okay, she just hopes I don't get pregnant until I'm out of school. Plus I control most of the death eater meetings, I think I'm used to a bit of naughty stuff. Don't think I don't know what you're up to with your own mate Draco." Katerina said.

"You're almost seventeen? But you were the youngest in our class, and we're not even sixth years yet."

"Yes, yes I know. I was born January 13th, 1979." 

"Katerina, It's time to go to bed. You all have class in the morning." She pouted but moved to the bed in Draco's room that was now hers.

"You're not going to stay here are you?" Draco asked.

"I'll be back before morning probably. Severus doesn't like me breaking the rules too much, but I want him." 

"I did not need to know. As long as you're back before morning and no one notices you missing or in the halls I'm fine."

"I never said I'd be going through the halls. Rather not be caught by the pink toad. I can make passageways appear." Katerina said.

○○○○

"How did I know you would be here when I got back," Severus asked as he walked into his rooms.

"Because I'm your favourite person and you know me so well. Maybe it's the fact that you know I hate being away from you any of you. But you most of all." She said.

"Is there a reason you seem most protective of me?" He asked as he went to sit next to her. She pulled him on her lap before that happened though.

"I am most protective of you." She said.

"Why?"

"You need it the most. You have layers that you've built to protect yourself but when they fail you feel all alone and there is no one able to protect you then. I'm here to protect you, no matter what."

"There has to be more to it than that."

"When I was little I felt so alone. I always thought 'what did I do to deserve this.' When I came to Hogwarts my first year, I wasn't alone anymore, I was so happy about having friends. At the end of my first year, I realised I was still alone, they let me think they were my friends. I had a friendship ripped from under me. I know it's happened to you before, I won't let that happen. You swore to protect me, in return I will give you all the happiness I can. You deserve it."

"What about Remus and Tom?"

"Remus had potter and black. Tom has always had Bella and before her, Bella's birth parents. I talked to them about this too, you see both of them and I are connected, I can hear them and they can hear me when needed to. Both for completely different reasons. I have part of Tom's soul in me, that's why I can talk to him. Moony doesn't really talk, so for him, it's his way to communicate. But I cannot be inside your head. I only know what I do by my heart. They told me, you needed me the most. I need you the most too."

○○○○

It was right before the twins were planning on running Umbridge off. They spoke to Katerina, they didn't fight it when Draco stayed while they spoke.

"Can we go somewhere private real quick." They said quietly, Katerina called a room in existence for them and the four of them hurried into the room. The wall into the hall was clear but they knew no one could see them.

"You wanted to speak with me?"

"We know that you are or once were Harry. Although we're not sure about that. We've heard what Ron and Hermione have said, we won't follow them. We have your back no matter what. So once we drive Umbridge off, we want to know what you want us to do."

"I would like it if you joined us. I know you would want to spy, but it isn't worth the risk. I know Severus, Remus, and Tom will help you start your joke shop, plus you have the money I gave you after the tournament for that. Go to Riddle or Malfoy Manor. Meet up with one of four people, Tom, Remus, Lucius, or Bellatrix. Tell them that Antlia Regulus wants you to be safe. Be careful okay. I don't want to lose you, you're my brothers you know."

"If they're your brothers won't your lovers have to watch out?" Draco asked.

"They have nothing on my mates, they couldn't even take Remus down if they were really trying. Let alone all three of them."

"Wait three? Wow, little sister, you get around. Someone needs to protect you." 

"First of all, I'm seventeen, not that much younger than you. Second off, no one will cross me as I'm much stronger both magically and physically. Not only would I be able to take someone out, I'm the Alpha of the great Britain werewolf pack. Finally, I've only ever been with three men, and each of them is my mate. I'm their dominant, they won't hurt me."

"You're scarry sis," Fred says.

"You'll see me in full come summer, I hold back during school." She said as she turned away to leave

"Hey, Katerina, we want to apologize. We know you're loyal and if you have three mates that's cool, we're happy for you, see you this summer." The twins said as she left.

"They don't think badly of you. You're family to them, to all of us. To me, it shows your strength." Draco said. "We have our last owl then we can go back to the common room," Draco said. Katerina took a deep breath, yes only one more left.

○○○○


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait to post this but I cannot deny you guys anything and I'm impatient.

"Did you see that? Umbridge was so mad, they actually scared her. Let's go back to the common room." Once they got back to the common room, they saw Severus pacing. When she opened the door he looked up and looked relieved.

"Severus, what happened?" She said, slowly approaching her lover. When she got close enough she grabbed him and he seemed to almost break. "Come on, we'll go to my room." She said. Severus had his face hidden and his hands held her robes tightly. She wasn't sure she wanted to know but he'd protect him. 

She led him to her bed, pulling the both of them down. She laid down with him on top of her. He needed the comfort. He was trying to hide his tears but no one could not deny he was holding onto her like she was his lifeline. Whatever it took second over him. He was the most important, for him to almost break down in the common room was not a good thing. He calmed down a bit. 

Draco stayed with them, the only time Draco left her side, was bathrooms outside their dorm and when she was down with Severus. When Severus finally calmed down, Katerina realised he fell asleep.

"What do you think made him break down like that?" Draco asked quietly.

"He is a strong man, but no-one can ignore emotions forever. He has to break down soon or later. I'd put my money behind whatever it was Dumbledore was involved." Katerina said just as quietly, still rubbing her lover's back in a soothing manner.

She tried to be the mother none of her men had. Sure she favoured her female forms over her male one but she usually kept her male parts below unless it cannot be avoided, like going into a girls bathroom that's not in Slytherin dorms, or really anything that's not in Slytherin. She had the male parts and did spend time as Antlia in male form, sometimes she couldn't offer what they needed but he could.

"Isn't he done fucking with your life yet? You are already seventeen, you have three mates, and you're the strongest person I know."

"I don't know Draco. Because I'm strong he'll want to control me." They continued in a quiet voice, neither wanting to wake Severus.

"Couldn't you ask the school? I mean you are Ravenclaw's heir." 

"You're brilliant." She focused on getting the information from the school. Ravenclaw was being generous and gave her the history of Severus Snape as much as she knew. "Severus, you're a brilliant and such a strong man. You shouldn't have had to go through all that by yourself." Katerina whispered softly, she wasn't sure if he heard her but she needed to tell her.

"Why was he upset?"

"Dumbledore is giving him the defence position, which is pretty much being told he has a year left before he's fired. A year before I'm able to leave the school. Dumbledore also said that if he cannot control me he will kill me, not like that would ever happen."

"There are magic dampening cuffs." Draco pointed out.

"Because someone messed with my magic when I was younger, my magic will override any foreign magic thing that affects my magic in a harmful way. If I feel in danger and need to get out of the situation nothing could stop me. Plus I'm Ravenclaw's Heir which means Ravenclaw will teach me and tell me about anything I want to know. She cannot tell me anything before her time though.

"I feel like Dumbledore has done more then what you've said," Draco said.

"You're correct, I won't tell you about that though. Only Tom and Remus will find out. We are going to kill dumbledorks this summer, nothing will change that. I protect my own." Katerina said.

"Does this mean we won't be taking the train back?" Draco asked.

"No, we won't. I know an untraceable way to get back though. We should leave now. Riddle elves, please take our stuff to the manor including heir Malfoy's stuff and clear everything at school that once or does belonged to Severus snape, besides the Student bed." Katerina said.

"Of course mistress." They said before they did just that. Katerina cast a feather-light charm on Severus so she could carry him, she felt the need to leave as soon as possible.

"Draco you must follow me, keep a hand on my shoulder no matter what. There shouldn't be any danger on our path." Katerina said as she moved through the passageways that the school provided for them. She knew Severus needs his sleep that's why she carried him.

They made it to the chamber of secrets. It was closed off from every entrance, the school made one for her to enter through. No one was able to enter besides her anyways, they were being careful anyway. She made her way into the room behind the statue.

"Wow," Draco said.

"This is Slytherin's library. There is a Ravenclaw one too but we will get to that at a later time." She said. They walked over to what seemed to be a Floo but she knew better.

"What is this?"

"A safe way to travel that is completely untraceable, not even Merlin would be able to trace it if he tried," Katerina said. She grabbed a pinch of obsidian dust before she called out her location. Severus and Draco were touching her so they would move with her, adding to the fact that she wanted them to move with her, if she didn't they would stay behind. "Home to the Manor." She said. They arrived at the manor not that much later.

"Katerina, what's wrong? That's not a good sign if you're back this fast." Tom said.

"I used the obsidian Floo to get back," Katerina said.

"That really isn't good if you had to do that," Tom said.

"How is he? It has to deal with him doesn't it." Tom asked looking towards Severus.

"He's asleep right now. The twins should be here and Luna will arrive soon. I want Bella and Lucius here. This place is unplottable. No one will be able to get here that doesn't have an invitation. I'll take care of him. I promised him I would protect him and I failed. I don't deserve it if he forgives me, but I'll ask for it anyways and do what I can. I want our closest here as soon as possible." Katerina before she moved towards the bedroom with Severus.

••••

"How bad was it if she is like this?" Tom asked directing her question at Draco.

"Severus almost broke down in the common room, when we finally made it to our dorm he was clutching her robes like a lifeline and was crying. She wouldn't tell me exactly what happened. All I know is that dumbledorks threatened to kill her and Severus will have the defence position next year."

"It must've been really bad if she told you that but didn't tell you more."

"She must've felt something, she has that six sense or however muggles say it. She stopped for a second before she rushed us out of there. Something happened and it wasn't good whatever it was. We need to do what she requested, she isn't usually wrong when she's like this. When that is done we will wait until they're ready for us. She's family but when she's like this we have to let her do what she needs to do." Draco said.

••••

"Severus, wake up. We're home. How about we take a bath?" Katerina said quietly and reassuringly.

"A bath sounds nice." He said. Katerina led him into the bathroom. She ran the water it was hot, hotter than she normally could stand but she wouldn't burn herself.

"I love you." She said as she undresses him before she undressed. For once she kept her girl parts. "Come on into the bath, my handsome lover." She said as she led him into the bath.

"I don't deserve you." He said.

"None of that. I failed you, not the other way around. I'm going to take care of you and I hope you'll forgive me for failing you, not that I deserve it but I'm selfish and asking for it anyways."

"You didn't fail me, Katerina."

"I did, I promised to protect you. While we were still at Hogwarts I asked lady Ravenclaw for a history of what happened, I hope that was okay. I needed to know what happened, she provided me what I needed to know." Katerina said.

"How can you stand to touch me after that, you know what happened."

"Because you're my beautiful Lover, my mate, my dark-haired snarky man, without you I'd be stuck between a werewolf and a madman. I love you, unconditional. You told me once I could burn the world down and you'd still stay with me and love me. You could be trying to kill me and I'd still want you, I'd still love you. We're forever. Remus and Tom are both worried. I haven't told anyone yet. Tom and Remus will know though. Draco is probably the only thing that keeps them from barging in here." Katerina said.

"I'm broken and used," Severus said.

"May I show you exactly how much I want you?" Katerina asked. Severus may deny he's fragile, and Katerina thinks he's the strongest person she's ever known, but this time she will treat him like so.

"Please." He said. Katerina changed into her normal male parts.

"Severus Snape. You are loved. You are amazing. You are the strongest person I know and I respect you. I love you, I could never not love you." She said. She slowly moved her hands along his body, like she was trying to memorize him.

She already knew him better than anyone. She knew all the right places where to apply pressure that would make him moan and where to keep her touch light. She knew all of these places. She kissed him, instead of the normal dominating and demanding kiss, it was soft and loving. She was trying to coax him into relaxing.

Her hands slid down farther down to his hips. She drew circles before moving inwards. When she reached his manhood, she grabbed it and started pumping it. Her other hand grabbed and played with his balls which turned him into a whimpering mess. He was so beautiful like this, nothing could change. She loved watching her lovers lose all control. As she moved her hands her lips moved along his neck. It didn't take long for him to cum.

"You're beautiful." She whispered. She guided his hand to her own manhood. "Can you feel how much I want you?" She asked. The surprised look on his face was a little upsetting. "You Severus Snape are a beautiful and loved man. I will give you the world if you'd ask for it." She moved so he was on top of her.

She knew he loved this position more, he always said it made him feel more taken care of this way. She whispered a spell so he'd experience the least amount of pain. She could see he was starting to cry again but he looked at her with so much love.

"You are too good to me, Katerina. I love you so much. What did I do to ever deserve you?" He told her.

"You saved me." She said simply as she wiped his eyes.

Severus went down on her slowly, it's been awhile since they've done this. They locked eyes and they held so much love. Katerina always made sure that she and her lovers were always facing each other during sex. He went slowly at first, he knew Katerina wanted to take care of him. By the time they finished there would've been water all over the bathroom if it wasn't charmed to stay in the confines of the bath. She kissed him again, she always thought kissing her lovers were addicting.

"Let me wash you. We'll get you dressed after that. I'll put you into bed while I have an elf get our mates." She said. She washed his body with all the care she could manage before she pulled him out of the tub. She sat him down on a stool so she could dry his hair. He always preferred it that way rather than letting it air dry.

"Here, I grabbed your comfy clothes. You don't have to sleep but I would like you to lay down. We will just relax today." She said after finishing drying his hair and helping him and said clothes. They were muggle clothes but none of them minded.

"I love you." He said as he kissed her.

"Rinny, please tell Tom and Remus to come up here." She said. A few minutes later they arrived, both rushing towards Severus. They worry on their faces somewhat lessened. Remus picked him up and Tom held him from behind.

"Put me down, wolf." He said with a sneer but with the laughter in his eyes made them know he was really enjoying the fun.

"I don't think so," Remus said as he put him back on the bed. Remus kissed him before laying down on the other side of him.

"Where is my fun?" Tom pouted.

"He needs you just as much, go lay with him cuddle him kiss him. Show him he's loved." Katerina said into Tom's ear. "I'm going to get changed. will you be alright, Severus?" Katerina said. She loved all of her lovers equally but she was always the most protective of Severus. At his nod, she walked into the wardrobe. she loved being Katerina, but it was time to be the male version of Antlia at least for now.

"Antlia, what happened? Draco said you practically ran out of there." Tom said.

"I did not run, I just moved fast. Draco kept up. My ears started ringing, which usually mean a large deal of magic that is harmful to someone near me that I care about. So instead of finding out what magic it was, I got out of there as soon as possible. I was going to wait until Severus woke up but I didn't feel it was safe anymore. The Crackpot will die this summer, I will make sure of it. He doesn't deserve to live even now." Antlia said they could feel how angry he was. A little bit of his control slipped and his magic leaked out.

"Antlia, come here. I'm safe, you protected me, and you took care of me. I know you'll get your revenge on what happened." Severus said. Antlia moved and sat in front of him. Severus, Remus, and Tom were all sitting against the headboard. Antlia sat against Severus's chest. He had his arms around him they both needed the comfort.

"Will you tell us what happened? I mean Antlia is already crazy protective. This is a lot more than normal, though." Remus said. Antlia looked at Severus, one of them were going to tell them. Severus sighed, he'd tell them.

"All of it, not only what happened today," Antlia commanded. He didn't want to but he nodded. He wouldn't disobey a command.

"In school, I had no friends, Remus knows about that. Lily was my only friend for while but we had a falling out after our fifth-year defence OWLs. At first, it was the other guys in my dorm, the younger years first to fourth years shared the same dorm room. The future death eaters tried to protect me as much as they could. None of them condoned it and wouldn't stand by it." Severus took a deep breath, they all saw he put his shields up. Antlia knew it was so he could be more detached from the events.

"They abused me mostly, we were eleven to thirteen. In my fourth year, they started violating me sexually, that's when I most started hanging out with the future death eaters. I never told Lily what happened, I never told anyone but the other boys knew. None of my rapists kept quiet about it, though it never did leave Slytherin. This continue until the end of my school years. Those years that I joined and was part of the death eaters was better than any other time in my life, well before you three." Severus said. He stopped here, Antlia knew he couldn't go further, so he'd take over for his Severus. Severus folded into Antlia for support. Antlia being the only one he knew for certain would stay with him

"It was about three years after Severus turned spy and was teaching when Dumbledore started. Dumbles stopped about two years before Harry Potter started school. Dumbles didn't do it offended. Sometimes he was abusive with it. Early today he violated our Severus. He will pay for it. We will protect our own. Severus was in the common room after Draco and I finished our OWLs we made it back to our dorm room before he broke down. Dumbledead made a few threats serious threats before doing so before he let Severus leave." Antlia said. He held Severus tighter he will kill Dumbledore and he will protect him.

Remus and Tom both held Severus as much as the could from behind him. They didn't blame him, it wasn't Severus's fault. Antlia ran his hand through Severus's hair. He knew how much of a calming effect it had on the dark-haired wizard.

Both made eye contact with Antlia, they silently asking permission to touch Severus. At Antlia's nod, they didn't hold back. Remus kisses the left side of Severus's neck. Little kisses some harsher then others, they all knew how to give Severus the most pleasure.

Tom was doing the same as Remus but on Severus's right side. Tom coaxed Severus to look at him before he kissed Severus. Tom took control of the kiss. Remus, on the other hand, was starting to kiss Severus's shoulder, his hands were not able to stay still as they roamed his lover's body.

Antlia was watching as his lovers pleasured Severus. He loved watching them. Both Tom and Remus were taking control of Severus. They doing everything they could with their hands and lips. Remus was the first who's hands roamed down towards Severus's prick. He massaged it. They all saw how Severus threw his head back in pleasure.

Antlia soon took over for Remus, he pulled Severus's lounge pants down, knowing full well there wasn't anything underneath them. Antlia moved back so he was sitting on Severus's lower legs. Severus look toward him as Antlia took Severus into his mouth. The pure look of pleasure in dark-haired man's eyes made the others moan. Antlia hummed around Severus's prick as he bobbed his head. It didn't long before Severus came and lost himself.

The rest of them were still hard. Remus came as he watched Severus come undone, something he wasn't ashamed of. When Severus was aware again he saw as such.

"My black haired lover. What should we do about Tom?" Antlia asked. 

"I want to pleasure him," Severus said.

"How so?" Antlia continued.

"I want to fuck him."

"Continue. Tom do you want Severus to fuck you? Have his beautiful cock in you? Have me and Remus watch?" Tom let out a moan just at the thought.

"I want you and Remus to fuck while watching us," Severus said. Antlia thought it was an acceptable request, and she could see that Remus loves the request as much.

Antlia helped Severus and Tom get prepared and watched as Tom settled his weight down letting Severus slide into him. Antlia didn't prepare himself but did whisper a spell to lube up Remus's cock.

Remus was okay as Antlia didn't look at him for once they both were watching their other lovers. When Antlia went down on him, he felt how tight he was. Remus knew Antlia didn't prepare himself for it but Antlia came just from the amount of pain as it made him feel so good.

○○○○


	9. Chapter 9

"What's your plan Antlia?" Bellatrix asked. Bella, Remus, Severus, Tom, Lucius, Draco, Forge, Gred, Luna, and Antlia were all sitting in the main lounge talking about plans on killing Dumbledore.

"I'll call the wolves. We have all the death eaters. With Forge and Gred's pranks they've developed it will be a great distraction tool, adding to the fact they're good on brooms will help. Draco-" Antlia was interrupted by someone coming in through the Floo. Antlia stood in front of everyone with his wand pointed at whoever came through the Floo. Standing there was Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Percy.

"What are you doing here," Antlia said, his magic was all over the room ready to attack at any minute.

"Antlia how much do you hold back at school?" The twins asked.

"I use about 3% of my magic at school. If I used even 10% the school would be on alert and then everyone would want to put locks on my magic again." He said without taking his eyes off of the four people.

"We come in peace. We want to help. We've seen what Dumbledore has been saying since Harry died and it makes us sick, Harry was our family." Bill said.

"What about you two? I know Fleur will follow bill no matter what, what is your reasoning?"

"Antlia, Percy has already been on my side for awhile. He himself wanted an escape." Tom said.

"Dumbledore has been trying to get control over the dragons, they aren't happy and wanted to join the dark lord. I will follow them. I'm like the dragon lord, they've said at least. All I know is that I've always been able to hear them and they always listen to me." Charlie said.

"Forge, Gred, they're your brothers what do you think?" Antlia said. His wand still fully trained on them he needed to keep his family safe.

"They're sincere. From what I know Percy is a terrible lier, Charlie will do anything for the Dragons. The way Bill looks makes it seem like no only is dumbledead was happy about Harry dying he probably threatened Fleur. You know how mates are, and dumbles is trying to get the magical creatures on his side." They said.

"Remus? What are Moony's thoughts?"

"They're not a threat they seem sincere and loyal. They won't betray us. Don't forget how secure you've made the manor, Bill is a curse breaker and will be good to have on our side." Remus said.

"Anyone have any objections? Besides they're a Weasley?" Antlia said looking at the two Malfoys at the last part.

"Nope, besides they're Weasleys and have horrible red hair."

"Hey! That's, not nice Draco! Our red hair is beautiful. You're just jealous. You could never rock red hair." The twins said.

"Anyways, ignore them, welcome to Katerina's inner circle and family," Antlia said.

"Really Sis that's what you are calling us?" The twins said. Antlia was sitting on Severus's lap with Tom and Remus next to them. The newcomers were surprised about this.

"But he is a he." Antlia changes into her female version before they even looked back.

"Am I?" She asked. Looking innocent. The rest of them laughed at the four new faces.

"Don't break them yet, my lady," Tom said.

"Oh but it's so much fun," Antlia said as she changed back into her male version, her outfit did not work with her female version. She kissed Tom. "Well, I guess it's time for introductions. I'm Antlia, Antlia, and Katerina." At this, he turned into his main three forms "My wonderful lovers, Tom who you may know as Voldemort, Severus as who you may know as the evil potions master, and Remus the werewolf."

"Of course you had to introduce us like that Antlia," Severus said with an eye roll.

"You know you love me. I'm only the Alpha of Great Britain. The only person the dark lord bows to. The Black heir, The Potter heir, Slytherin heir, and Ravenclaw heir." He said. "My mother, Bellatrix Black who most people know as Bellatrix Lestrange. Luna Lovegood who will be a fifth year this year. Lucius and Draco Malfoy. And then, of course, you know your two brothers." Antlia said.

"You're forgetting someone," Draco said.

"But I don't want to introduce him," Antlia said.

"Who are we missing?"

"Antlia Regulus Black! Introduce him!" His mother said sternly.

"Yes mother, Okay fine. But then I'm going to go change, Katerina will make an appearance. Did I mention you already know me? Am I your little brother? You know the one everyone thinks is dead? Well yeah, I'm Harry Potter." Antlia said before he turned into Harry.

"Before you go change, come over here Harry," Severus said.

"What do you want, sir?" Harry asked. It had been awhile since he has been Harry. He sat on Severus's lap facing him.

"I love you, every one of your forms," Severus said. Harry kissed Severus.

"You just love Harry because I have Lily's eyes." He said.

"Harry, my brothers look like they're going to pass out," Gred said.

"Oh? Okay, I'll be back. Draco you and your mate are not allowed to hex the Weasleys, not even the blonde haired one." Harry said before he ran off.

"Was that really Harry we just saw?" Percy asked.

"Yes, there was a lot of things we didn't know about him. Let's see, he's been dark since his second year, he dominated a werewolf his third, he resurrected the dark lord his fourth, the summer after his fourth year he almost died of starvation and the three of us had to save him from death." Severus said.

"Don't forget, Fawkes is his familiar," Tom said.

"He's not Harry Potter, he's Antlia Black who was kidnapped and raised as Harry Potter," Bella said.

"Antlia is a Metamorphmagus who cannot decide between being male or female. Oh, and she could easily destroy the world as no one is as magically strong as he is." Remus said.

"You're forgetting the death eater meetings." Bella pointed out.

"Which ones? There is the first one when she tortured Crabbe for trying to Severus-" Tom said before getting cut off by Katerina

"That was a fun one. That was the first time I was Katerina, I swear some of the death eaters had a heart attack when you bowed to me. There is the one when Bella got out of Azkaban after I learned my real birthday. I killed Greyback and destroyed Privet Drive. Now that was a fun night." Katerina said. Her three mates blushed remembering that night.

"I want to hear this one now, I'd never imagined that anything can embarrass Professor Snape," Charlie said.

"Do you really want to?" Katerina asked. Both Lucius and Bella blushed at remembering the memory.

"Hey you don't get to do that, you're mine. I cannot help if you watched a lot of sexual activities because of all the death eater meetings but you're mine." Draco said as he pulled Lucius down for a kiss. The red hairs looked away not wanting to see that. None of the others did. They all had sex pretty publicly and were not ashamed.

"We do want to know," Fleur said.

"Why am I not surprised that it's the mated pair who want to know," Severus said.

"Greyback was fun to kill, I turned his blood into liquid silver and removed his bones which I dumped into the headmaster's office. Killing my relatives was fun, even if we had to a child. Anyways they bled out as the watched me and my lovers fuck in the middle of the living room." Katerina said.

"You looked so beautiful surrounded by the red," Remus said.

"So did Tom. Anyways I'm not sweet or innocent. I'm dangerous and no one messes with mine. I tend to hold back my power so people underestimate me."

"If you only use 3% of your magic as Katerina and get O's without trying, how much did you use as Harry?" Severus asked.

"About one-sixteenth present of my magic."

"I don't think I'd want to see you using your full power," Draco said.

"Oh, Dray, Dumbledore will see it and it will all be directed at him," Katerina said and she loved how Lucius growled at her.

"Okay, we were talking about the war and how we are going to end it," Remus said redirecting them.

"Okay fine. So, I'll call the wolves. We have all the death eaters. With Forge and Gred's pranks they've developed it will be a great distraction tool, adding to the fact they're good on brooms will help. Draco and Lucius will be our strategists. Luna will direct everyone. Bella will lure people out, you can play mad women mum. With the four new additions, I'm sure Charlie can use the dragons. Percy, you're really intelligent you were the best at potions from what I heard, at least after Severus and Tom. If you're willing, I would like you to be our healer. Bill and Fleur I'm not quite sure what would be best for you to do?" Percy nodded his agreement

"The Veela follow Fleur and the Goblins said they will follow me," Bill said.

"Well, I'll leave you to coordinate them with us. Severus, Tom, and Remus, none of you are to leave my sight, got it?" At their nods, she continued. "Severus you are the best at defence, you're brilliant at it, You will be watching my back for me. Tom, you will lead the death eaters, and Remus you'll help me with the werewolves."

"Katerina, when are you planning on having the attack? We have to plan with the moon in mind." Remus asked.

"We will do it at last quarter, that way the wolves are alert but it will not accept any other creatures that may join." Katerina.

"Oh, the vampires!" Bella said.

"What about the vampires mum?" Katerina asked.

"Who I know as King, he's a vampire and he gave you your abilities. You'll never have to drink blood or be weak in sunlight but you have all the perks, plus being born a Metamorphmagus they respect you. They might plan on following us."

"Good to know. We should plan for about two weeks from now."

○○○○


	10. The End or The Begining

It's been two weeks since the first planning day. They were all at Hogwarts, where they've cornered Dumbledore. Katerina knew that the DA and the order will be here. Before they started she cast a spell in the whole area all innocents will not be harmed and anyone loyal to the dark, allies, or loyal to Harry Potter and won't betray them will live.

She watched her lover Tom do the dramatics. Katerina was sitting on Severus's shoulder having a feather-light charm on her. Severus was on the left side of Tom Remus was on the other. Katerina did another spell that would keep everyone's identities a secret unless they wish to reveal themselves.

"This is it, ready? Dragon, Goblin, and Veela you three get into place. King, you know what to do. My pack you will follow me or Remus. Should both of us die, follow one of my mates, after that you are free to find a new Alpha. Take care of yourselves okay, I don't want anyone like Greyback. If anyone becomes like Greyback they will die even if I'm in the great beyond. Death eaters you follow Tom. I want you all to protect my mates if something happens. You all take care okay." Katerina ordered. She was the strongest and they were after all commanded behind her.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore shouted at her.

"I go by many names, but I'm the one you'll have to worry about most. Do you like my army? I know every single name of those that follow and ally with me. Unlike you, I care about them. But you only care about power, don't you? You had such nice things to say about Harry, I've heard. I think he would've been upset if he hadn't already turned his back on you after the stone incident his first year. Trying to kill eleven-year-olds, Dumbledore. A child needs to be protected." She said playing with him.

"He was evil, just like his mother, just like his father!" Dumbledore said.

"Which ones? Lily Potter and James Potter were both your pawns. Ones you killed." Katerina said.

"No, no, he was never a Potter. He was the son of two death eaters."

"Oh, you mean Bellatrix and Regulus Black? Antlia is so very upset that you killed her father. I'm sensing a pattern here. Most wizards have been killed by you. Sure we've killed but mostly muggles and not without good cause. Although Privet drive might've been a little unfair." She said. "And we did kill Greyback and other traitors. But all of those were justified. They all knew why."

"My Lady everyone is in place," Luna said.

"Thank you, Seer. Remember protected our own. ATTACK!" Katerina said. She stayed floating in the air while she was fighting, her feet never touching the ground.

○○○○

"DUMBLEDORE, FIGHT ME. IT'S ME AND YOU NOW." Katerina said. She wasn't happy, Remus, Severus, and Tom have all fallen. They killed her mates. She knew they were dead and she would get revenge. Dumbledore will fight him, she will organise everyone after.

"Oh, did I upset you?" He asked looking innocent. She had been only using half her power so she was on the same level as Dumbledore and Tom, a little stronger.

Katerina let go of all her magic channelling it all through her wand before throwing spells that would kill him but ones no one had heard of, all of them created by herself. The ground was shaking only Hogwarts was untouched by her power. Seven out of nine spells hit him. He was dead. She added a few more spells to make sure he'd never be reborn.

"This was all your fault, I hope you're happy." After Dumbledore fell everyone on the light side fell too. Bella ran to Katerina.

"Katerina. Katerina. Antlia!" Bella called.

"Mum, he killed them, they're all dead. He killed them." Katerina said as she collapsed into her mother's arms.

"My Lady. We have a few people alive still on the light side. They're not fighting but are still defensive."

"Bring them to me." She said. Luna was next to her. "Luna he killed them, I don't have them anymore. They're gone." She said.

"My Lady, I'll take care of the rest of the light side. Bella will take care of the rest of our forces, you have some places to be. Before you go, I have a present." Luna said. Luna grabbed Katerina's left arm and gave her a tattoo. She also added a ring on her ring finger that would never come off that says 'in memory of love.'

The tattoo had the shape of a human heart over it, it had a cauldron over it in the middle it. Below the cauldron was a wolf laying there protecting it. A snake wrapped around the wolf and the cauldron. Finally, a rose wrapped around the entire thing with thorns protecting it. Below it had S.T.S. T.M.R.J. R.J.L. with today's date on it.

"You My Lady have a greater future ahead of you. They'll be proud of you. You and Fawkes will go back in time to do exactly what you need to do. We'll be okay." Luna said.

"You make it sound like I won't return." 

"You'll return, but you won't stay."

"I'll miss you. I'll miss everyone." Katerina said. She looked at her tattoo it was blood red. "Well, Fawkes I guess we have a trip to go one." Fawkes dropped a bag for her. She opened it and saw it was Katerina's entire wardrobe. "You're correct, I won't change into myself again. They knew Katerina and she's the last they remembered. Katerina will honour them.

"We love you," Bella said. As she watched her daughter disappear, she knew she couldn't keep her here any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I write a sequel this story it will be posted as an independent story. We'll see how Katerina Snape-Riddle-Lupin does on her adventure in time.


	11. SEQUEL ANNOUCEMENT

The Sequel is up. It's not complete and I'm working on rewriting the 'ending' but I am impatient and I want to give it to those of you who were waiting for it. It picks up right where Antlia ends. 

Katerina Bellatrix Snape-Riddle-Lupin

That is the name of the sequel so go check it out if you wish. I wrote them to be independent as I personally hate sequels. There will hopefully be review and a clearer description of Katerina. If you have any questions feel free to ask.

You'll all be happy to know that it is completed


End file.
